


lean on me

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bad Days, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), we all have them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: A stressful encounter with a less than polite customer at Rose Apothecary leaves Patrick on edge.#42: "just really needed a hugsort of hug"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withkissesfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withkissesfour/gifts).



> _24 and/or 34 for the soft fic prompts! :)_
> 
> thank you for the number, lauren! i am always impressed by the works you put out into the SC fandom so i am excited ( ~~yet nervous~~ ) to write this for you <3
> 
> i've written a lot of stories like this where david has a bad day and patrick comforts him or vice versa, but i find them very therapeutic to write, so hopefully, you guys aren't too tired of them yet. if you are, then my apologies, although there's no stopping at this point
> 
> barely edited and unbeta'd as all of my prompt fills are. also, this is my longest prompt fill so far! feel free to do as you please with that ~~completely unnecessary~~ information

While David is making his way back to the store after what was _supposed_ to be a quick run to Café Tropical turned into a 20-minute long outing byway of Twyla's innate inclination to talk, he notices the Apothecary's sign is flipped to close. _That's odd_ , he thinks to himself. _I left it on open since Patrick is there_. He threads his eyebrows together and furrows his mouth upward before realization hits:

_Patrick._

Patrick must've turned it.

But why?

Before David allows himself to dwell any further, he pulls out his phone to send a quick text to his husband after quietly shaking his head back and forth a few times.

**can you let me in?**

He decides to leave it at that and do the interrogating in-person, not that he'd ever force Patrick into telling him something he's uncomfortable with saying aloud; however, he's worried about him. 

David's phone pings moments following with a straightforward _Yea._ The door is cracked open for him once he's finished looking at the notification.

"Hi," David says simply in his slow, shy voice used when he's carefully approaching Patrick and trying to avoid cracking the eggshells he's ever so precariously walking atop. He closes the door lightly behind him and locks it suit after it clicks in place. "How are you?" He's sure he knows the answer, though it never hurts to ask. 

Patrick simply shrugs. Without a second thought, he plops down on the stool next to the register. 

"Can I help?" David inquires, making sure to keep his distance. He knows Patrick is a sensitive person, and while there's nothing wrong with that, the absolute last thing he wants to do is upset him by crossing the invisible line drawn in the sand. He's come _awfully_ close before and let's just say he slept on the couch that evening.

"A customer yelled at me today." Patrick taps his foot on the leg of the stool. His eyes aimlessly wander around the sales floor until they land on a box of eye creams. "I was putting those away," He gestures towards the cardboard vessel with a quick jerk of his head. "And someone walked in here looking for a new moisturizer. I told them you'd be back soon to help them choose because I'm just the numbers guy. They got all upset with me for 'not doing my job' since they had somewhere to be in ten minutes and couldn't wait for you."

David frowns and shakes his head with a sigh. Patrick will raise his voice from time to time when it's absolutely necessary although he _despises_ people who raise theirs at him. Is it hypocritical? Yeah, it is, except that won't stop Patrick from feeling worthless like he's a single speck of dirt in an antique store. Despite his efforts to make himself known, it seems as if people always find a way to cut him down. 

It breaks David's heart to see Patrick like this. He isn't exactly known for standing up for himself and David doesn't blame him. With the past he has, he's more than well aware of how horrifying it can be to stick up for yourself in situations where you're marginalized. He wouldn't wish this feeling on his worst enemy, God forbid his husband. 

"First off, you're so much more than _just the numbers guy_. Rose Apothecary wouldn't exist without you and I can confidently say that." Patrick shifts his body closer to David's like he's yearning for his touch, so David takes a few steps towards him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, but we don't deserve the business of someone who thinks it's okay to yell at a store owner when we're providing a service for them to begin with." 

"Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve to be apart of this store," Patrick confesses. "Like I'm a dead weight and you're forced to drag me along."

David closes his eyes and shakes his head as he continues to make his way into Patrick's personal bubble. "We're _married_ , honey, I love having you around. Work would be miserable if you weren't behind the counter every morning to greet me with a kiss or hand me a cup of coffee." 

A long stretch of silence hangs over them before its broken by Patrick speaking up. "Can I have a hug?" He looks at David through his lashes where he was busy picking at the skin around the base of his fingernails. 

"What?" David is caught off guard by his request. Sure, Patrick is a take-charge kind of guy, but he's always had a difficult time voicing what he wants; it's easier for him to act instead of ask, and clearly, acting was off the table right now given his current state of vulnerability. 

Patrick redirects his gaze down towards the floor. "Nothing, it's stupid." 

"If it's something you want, it's not stupid, babe." David tries his best to reassure him with anything besides empty words. 

Instead of verbalizing his desire again, Patrick simply holds out his arms. It takes David a moment to get the memo. As soon as he does, however, he closes the gap between them as if his life depends on it.

They stay still for what feels like an eternity, neither party wanting to let go. 

There's something so comforting about feeling safe enough around a person to relish in their embrace like this.

Every so often, David will tighten his grip around Patrick's waist or Patrick will bury his head further into the crook of David's neck.

It's clichè, but David is Patrick's home.

He's the place where Patrick feels most sheltered, protected from the outside world in their own little universe filled with secretly exchanged looks and quietly whispered words. 

Except right now, there's no pulling back to look into the other's eyes or repeated sentiments of _I love you_ like there normally is when they hug; they're merely caressing in silence. 

Even though Patrick is the one who needs the hug, David would be lying if he said he isn't enjoying it, too. 

For the next five minutes, hugging is all they do. They hug, and hug, and _hug_ like there's no tomorrow.

Neither of them would trade this moment for anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see the rest of the prompts and/or submit one yourself, do so [here](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/642975540456964096/a-soft-fic-prompt-meme)
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands), too!
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment/kudos and all that jazz if you liked what you read <3


End file.
